It is well established that recurrent chlamydial upper genital tract infections can lead to tubal infertility in women. The hypothesis to be tested in this proposal is that local immunity to Chlamydia trachomatis contributed to complications associated with upper genital tract disease in women and the T lymphocytes with specificities to epitopes contained on the chlamydial 57 kD stress-related protein (groEL homologue) function either directly or indirectly to mediate tissue destruction. The aims of this study will center around a detailed examination of T lymphocytes present in the upper genital tract of women who have evidence of past chlamydial infection. Proliferative assays will be done using synthetic peptides derived from the 57 kD stress-related protein as the stimulating antigen and T cell phenotypes of both local and in vitro-expanded cells will be done using monoclonal antibodies for CD antigens and the T cell receptor coupled with FACS analysis. In addition, the repertoire of local and expanded T cells will be characterized as either heterogeneous or clonally restricted and the function of these phenotypically characterized cells will be established. Comparisons will be made between women with tubal infertility and those suffering from infertility for reasons unrelated to upper genital tract disease. Comparisons also will be made between local (endometrial) and peripheral T cells will be made for each individual. The results of this study will provide better understanding of the involvement of T cells in the pathogenesis of upper chlamydial genital tract disease in women and provide information on the role of chlamydial stress-related proteins in repeated infections, chronic disease and tubal infertility.